


Lihim

by soleilla



Series: The Languages of Love (Filipino Edition) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: Lihim: noun; secret, anonymous, mysteryFor today’s song recommendation, I offer you Sa’yo by MunimuniEnjoy reading!
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Languages of Love (Filipino Edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Lihim

**Author's Note:**

> Lihim: noun; secret, anonymous, mystery
> 
> For today’s song recommendation, I offer you Sa’yo by Munimuni
> 
> Enjoy reading!

* * *

  
“Can you keep a secret?” there was a hint of playfulness in your voice upon telling him, the confusion visibly written on his face. “I’ll only tell you if you promise to keep it.”

Well, it wasn’t that he couldn’t keep a secret or anything–in fact, he’s got secrets of his own that he could never tell a soul to–it’s just the fact that out of all the people that he’d hear it from, it would be from you. 

A part of him wondered if it was something childish (like taking the last slice of cake in the fridge that belonged to Beel) thanks to the tone of your voice but then, he thought, ‘no, it’s probably something related to the brothers.’ and it always had been, ever since the two of you went to the Devildom together and ended up having to be in separate dorms–with him staying in Purgatory Hall and you in the House of Lamentation with the seven demon brothers.

“You know me, I can keep secrets.” the wizard replied, flashing you with his familiar smile. He wonders if his smiles ever have an effect on you; a lot of people tend to tell him how charming he is when he does that smile, others finding it suspicious, however, but what mattered was your opinion on it. Though before he could even ask you that, his train of thoughts always get interrupted once you flash your smile at him, and soon after, he found himself spellbound by it–by _you–_ and it was his favorite little thing about you ever. And he could list a million things more if you’d asked him to.

But before that, you found yourself leaning close to him, breath hitting his flushed cheeks as you stifle a giggle, another one of your habits when telling secrets to him.

“Today, while I was in the library studying with Satan, we both heard snoring from Lucifer’s secret office.” he blinked, clearly intrigued, “and when we took a peek inside, we found him sleeping like a baby on his desk, drooling on his paperwork! It was so funny!” and then you pulled away to laugh heartily, the picture of Lucifer crawling in the back of your mind as you clutched your stomach. Solomon couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you laughing, more focused on your comedic state rather than your story about the drooling eldest brother. He examined the features that he loved most about you: 

The way your nose scrunched up as you’re crying out of laughter, the crinkles in the corner of your eyes, your pearly-white smile, and most importantly, your flushed cheeks that burned brighter than his ears when flustered. He loved the way you’d blush just by laughing, mostly because it made you look like a tomato but also because of how terribly adorable you looked in his eyes. He wanted to pinch you so badly, but kissing you was a much stronger desire than the former.

But he kept his place, not bothering to take the risk as he fears that he’d lose what he has with you right now, and just the thought of that happening brings trouble in his heart.

So, once again, he endures, and once again, he listens; fervently, quietly, diligently, like he hadn’t been thinking of the worst that could happen between the two of you in the past few days. But your power over him was much stronger than his thoughts and most certainly his magic, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

Because the moment you came up to him with a smile–with your crinkled eyes and your scrunched up nose, he _knew_ in himself that he couldn’t say no. Not to you, he couldn’t. Just because it’s you and no one else.

“Solomon,” you started, voice ringing sweetly in his ears. It was his favorite sound to listen to at any given time of the day. And to pair it with your warm smile was just cherry on the ice cream that was called _you._

“What is it?”

“I want to talk with you for a moment,” you said, taking his hand in your own, “that is if you’re free right now.”

Solomon, although having never been in love for hundreds of years now, could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at the statement, like that of an infatuated young boy. He never would have thought he’d find himself feeling such a way towards anyone he’s encountered in his long lifetime, most especially not towards _you,_ and yet here he was, lovestruck like the fool that he was, unable to say no to you. No one else but you.

“You know I always have time for you.”

“Then could you come with me to the school’s courtyard for a minute?”

And so you did, the two of you hand in hand as you made your way to the courtyard without another word and only the sound of students chattering from the hallways you’ve passed is what broke the silence every now and then. 

When the two of you have reached the courtyard, you didn’t hesitate to pull him into the maze until you’ve reached the center of it, the gazebo standing proudly in front of you that has the wizard staring in awe.

“Have you always known about this?”

“Mammon told me about it.”

He nodded. Once again, you pulled him into the gazebo to have him sit by the benches with you, your hand not leaving his. He could already feel the blood rising to his ears and he prays that you don’t notice.

“Can you keep a secret?” it came off as a shock after hearing those words come out from your mouth, out of the blue, and only because it was so like you. It was so like you to always ask him if he could keep one of your secrets, he was your best friend after all. This was a familiar routine that the two of you shared for days, months, _years_ , and every time, he would always answer the same.

“You know me by now, don’t you?”

You laughed, but something in the way that you did felt… off. Like it was forced–no, like you were feeling _bashful–_ what were you feeling bashful for?

“This time’s a little bit different, Solomon.” he felt your thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand, “this time, I want to tell you first before I have the courage to tell him.”

_To tell him?_

Solomon’s expression remained the same: poker-faced, however, had it not been for the smile that he gives you ever-so-often, you would’ve seen through his façade. He was anxious about what you have to say next and a part of him wishes that he had kept his mouth shut but–

“Go ahead.”

“I like Simeon.”

If you had asked him to list down all the things that liked in this world, you would’ve expected him to put “power” at the very top of it, maybe “having pacts with the other six demon brothers” coming in second place but how terribly wrong you were for thinking this.

Because no matter how much he wanted these two things, there was something–well, some _one_ that stayed in that number one spot of his list.

And that someone is always you. 

No matter how badly he didn’t want it to be, no matter how many times he’s told himself that his goals are far more important than some human that he happened to have found charming a few more times than he’d expected, you always had a special place in his heart.

And he hated that about you.

“And I’ve been meaning to tell him just before we leave the Devildom and never to meet again.” your hand squeezed his own, biting your lip as you hang your head low, “but I wanted to tell you first because you’re my best friend. If it’s not much to ask, do you think I should give it a shot?”

If Solomon were to answer with no filters whatsoever, he’d tell you that it was pointless, for you were a human and he is an angel, having a relationship with such a holy being was beyond shameful and downright treacherous–it was deemed as a sin by the celestial beings above–and to witness your heartbreak over such a forbidden love was something he simply couldn’t bear.

But when he saw a glimpse of eagerness in your eyes, when he saw you speak fondly of the angel, who was he to deny your love for the other?

“Without a doubt, my love.”

When Solomon thinks about the day you confess your love for the angel, he often wonders if he did the right thing. He wasn’t one to look back in the past and the sins he’d committed, however, this one, in particular, plagued his mind day and night. Even when he isn’t the one to commit such an act, even when he wasn’t the one to put the blame on, he couldn’t help but wonder:

Was it the right thing to do, to cheer you on with your forbidden love?   
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked theories about Solomon having feelings for MC and having to admire them from afar. Something about the idea of someone as powerful as Solomon falling in love with a regular human after years of not thinking about romance makes my heart swell 😭 
> 
> And I’m terribly sorry for the really late update! I’ve been busy with college lately and this is the only time I was able to write something quick. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get back to writing soon so please look forward to it.
> 
> You can find me here on twt:  
> @xXsacchan_69Xx


End file.
